joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Supercodplayer1995
|-|Base= |-|True God Arc= Summary Supercodplayer1995 is the part of youtuber in Youtube, He's the character in Jaltoid, He's also the main antagonist in Youtube, He has his ememy is Pewdiepie cause he hate him, he saying that he's better than Pewdiepie. Power and Stats Tier: At least Memetic | High Memetic Name: Dr. Raj, Supercodplayer1995 Age: Unknown? Has never discovered before... might Irreverent Gender: Male Origin: Jaltoid Classification: God, The Hater of Pewdiepie, Youtuber, Non-Featless Being, The King of Jaltoid, The Number #1 Boi, The Real Person, The Main Antagonist of Youtube, The Top 10 Worst Youtubers in Watchmojo Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Physical Characteristics, Youtube Manipulation (However he created his own youtube channel.), Video Manipulation (Created videos in his own channel.), Internet Manipulation, Fake News Manipulation (Could tell people that he has news about Pewdiepie has just leave Youtube, We also want Supercodplayer1995 to be top cause of this.), Reailty Warping, Lightning Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can turn into Trump and turn into Pepe that what he look like.), Luck Manipulation (Is better than Pewdiepie.), Immorality (Types 11; Survived being dead when people don't know and see he's not gonna come back in Youtube.), Cringey Manipulation (Can at least make you cringe when he can become handsome.), Roasting, Sound Manipulation (Can screaming loud to people who saying that he's better than Pewdiepie.), One-Shot Manipulation, and all of them his haxes that are enough more he has. Attack Potency: At least Memetic (Can fought on par with Piediepie in a match.) | High Memetic (Although his true form was stronger than before, it was stated to be all of multiple memes powers.) Speed: Reach to top god speed (No matter what you think he's featless, think he can't do anything in a battle, but there's existence in fiction that he already be there, so he could be beyond everywhere.) Lifting Strength: No body cares. Striking Strength: Same as AP Durability: At least Memetic | High Memetic Stamina: Beyond Beyond Limitless Range: Memetic+ Standard Equipment: Console Game, A Gun, Roaster, Headphone, and Lot of His Subscribers that are help him to do in VS Debating against other characters. Intelligence: Laugh at you think that describe about intelligent, He's so smartest person who was right about his own fake news. Weaknesses: Everyone including you who called him not better than Pewdiepie, Does called him worse than T-Series, Is very angry at most time increases when you bring FBI to come on his house, Fear of The Jazz, Can hate him more when you raid his channel, and Pink Sheep (Although it was coming soon on a battle that he would just fight Pink Sheep if it was happening cause both have in common, otherwise none.) Key: Base | True God Arc Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Screaming': Can screaming at you so loud that was so powerful. *'Game Control': Can hold a console game that can control your mind. *'Glorious': Can become him glorious at times that you can't stop him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Pink Sheep (Said about That Fight was coming soon, so this isn't stalemate.) Category:Characters Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos Umineko Category:Doesn't lose because that's for losers Category:YouTubers Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Undefeatable Category:YouTube Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Tier ??? Category:Internet Manipulation Category:Fake News Users Category:Youtubers Category:Haters Category:Trolls